


Familiarity

by KyeAbove



Series: The Reinforcement Of Agony AU [94]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 20:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14064924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: Agony:HellThe man in the mask had a hauntingly familiar voice.





	Familiarity

**Author's Note:**

> What’s a girl to do when Samry comes calling than do anything but write it? It’s rather minor, but I tried.

~October 11th, 1963~

* * *

 

When Henry left, he’d walked off on so many things.

Walked off on Joey, who needed a friend, at a time like this, not a lover, even though Henry might have loved him some way and somehow. Walked off on his animators, angry and saddened faces whose last memories of him was his turned back. Walked off on Wally, which was a mistake, but Wally had been happy and accepted, and Henry hadn’t wanted to take that away. Walked off on Sammy…

It was something he would never have told Joey. Henry had been sneaking off from his desk far too often to visit Sammy, as soon as he realized Sammy might actually enjoy his company.

It felt like an insult to both Linda and Joey. Even though it should have only been an insult to his wife.

Henry had never loved Linda. She was a pretty woman, and in the early days, they’d gotten along well enough. But he’d never loved her. She was the one who wanted to get married, and he’d went along with it because he cared about her enough to not break her heart. Once married, it should have been clear to _anyone_ that they weren’t right for each other.

But Sammy? They didn’t have too much in common, but they were both content to sit in Sammy’s office in silence, Henry drawing or Sammy composing, or sharing ideas, forming quicker connections between film and music, and for a while the animation process was going smoother than ever, with slides rarely needing to be redrawn.

Sometimes, Sammy would join Henry on the floor, and every single time, got just a bit closer, until they could brush against each other without flinching. Henry didn’t know what Sammy felt, although his cheeks would sometimes flush and he’d stutter a little, but that could be anything…

Henry had certainly felt something, although he’d buried it for years.

Henry had never said goodbye to Sammy. Henry had been in such a mood after what happened with Joey that he only thought to say goodbye to his animators because he had concept drawings to drop off. He should have said goodbye to everyone, not just Sammy, instead of making a clean break. Especially when it was seeming like he’d never seen any of his old friends again.

“There we go now. Nice and tight. We wouldn’t want our sheep roaming away, now would we?” The masked man asked, before lowering his voice. “No, we wouldn’t.”

So much, Henry wanted to speak, demand to know what he was doing, what was going on, _where everyone was and was it Henry’s fault everything was like this?_ But the gag in his mouth prevented that and so much more. Henry could only watch, panicked and afraid and scared, as this crazed man continued on speaking.

Henry hung on every word, no matter how nosensusal any of it seemed. Something was becoming more and more clear. More familiar. But it didn’t make sense. None of this made sense, but this most of all.

“Wait...you look familiar to me...that face.”

In turn, Henry wanted to respond _your voice._

The masked man hesitated for only a moment, but it was hesitance all the same, and for that second Henry thought things might just turn out okay.

“Not now.” And then he went on rambling about his lord and sheep, but every word, pause, even his randomly fluctuating tone and pitch, all of it, Henry remembered from only two men. Johnny Lawrence, who sounded far different from this masked man, and Sammy.

Sammy, whose voice was coming from behind the mask, the mask of a man made of ink, and that was when Henry truly knew that this was far more darker than he could have ever dreamed of.

But Joey? Joey could dream this. Henry knew he had Joey to blame for all this.


End file.
